I'm just like you!
by Elliewelly1
Summary: WAH/A2A. Becomes AU. "You don't understand, Alex. I'm from 2010! I was working happily with my fiancee, Danny Trevanion, the last thing I remember is a lion, and now I've woke up here- In bloody 1982!" Danice   Galex
1. Normal day?

**I'm just like you  
Ashes to Ashes/Wild at Heart Crossover**

_**Ashes to Ashes is set in 1982 (Well, Series 2 is anyway, and that's the Series I've set it in) with Alex Drake, a police officer, who was sent back in time after being shot : ] though of course, if you've seen A2A and watched 'till the end, you know why. Wild at heart is set after Series 5, Danny and Alice's wedding is approaching: ) **_

_**- If you don't understand any of the A2A stuff just let me know and I'll PM you, since I'm not sure if most of you read it or not-**_

_They got a message from the action man,_

_I'm happy, hope your happy too._

_- Ashes to Ashes, David Bowie._

Leopards Den, 2010. 

Alice Collins smiled to herself as she placed the lion cub into its pen. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face as she did so. It was natural. Her and her fiancée, Danny Trevanion, had saved another animals life. How could she not be proud and happy about that? But she wasn't proud as in a smug type of proud. No, Alice Collins wasn't that type of person. But still, she was proud that her and Danny's hard work had paid off yet again. Animals were as equal in importance as humans in Alice's opinion. And she was glad that she could make a difference.

She stood once she had placed the cub back into the pen. Sparing the young cub one last smile, she turned back to Danny. Danny was finished cleaning the equipment as she threw her bloody gloves in the bin, then did the same with her apron. Once Danny had finished, he turned to Alice with a love-struck grin. He lost his breath as her deep, sapphire orbs locked onto her own green ones. He still couldn't believe that they were going to get married in two months. Preparations were well underway and Alice seemed to be enjoying it, the planning. Danny didn't. Then again, he wasn't a very organized man.

"All done then?" Alice asked in her Scottish sing-song voice.

"Huh?" He saw her withering look, "Oh, er, yeah."

"Did you even hear what I said? Or were you too busy in La-La-land?" She teased, blue eyes glittering.

Danny sighed, "C'mon, I'm sure Caroline will be waiting to steal you again." He hugged an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk back to Leopards Den.

Alice noticed his glum expression, "Aww, dyou not enjoy sharing me Danny?" She teased in her best innocent voice.

"You make it sound like you and Caroline are together!"

Alice laughed, "Damn! I knew there was something I was supposed to tell you."

"Ah well you wouldn't mind if I told you about me and Dupe?"

Alice shoved him lightly as he laughed, a slightly repulsed look on her face, "Danny! Don't be disgusting!"

"What-?"

Just as Danny was beginning to have his first joke with Alice in a long time, he was interrupted when Caroline came rushing out onto the veranda, hearing the sound of Danny and Alice approaching Leopards Den. Caroline had an excited look on her face, as she always did whenever she and Alice would be able to talk wedding. It was weird, she'd taken to the wedding as a duck would to water, when it was her late daughters, Sarah, husband, Danny, that was getting married. Danny and Alice hadn't expected her to take such a big interest in the wedding. But she had.

"Alice!" She called, waving one hand to capture their attention, although it was obvious she already did.

Alice rolled her eyes and chuckled when she saw the sadness in Danny's eyes. It was true, they hadn't spent much time as they usually did with each other lately, but Alice enjoyed planning the wedding. She had never been married before. And the anticipation of it all, the big lead up to it, she loved it all. And she honestly couldn't wait until she got married to Danny Trevanion. Then she'd officially have him all to herself.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Oh Danny, don't be like that- the quicker I get the planning done, the better, right?" She said, before rushing off to Caroline.

"Yeah. Sure." Danny mumbled, even though Alice had already gone.

**-xoxo-**

Fenchurch CID, 1982.

"Oh for gods sake Guv, I know I'm right!" Alice cried, throwing her hands up in the air and rolling her eyes dramatically.

Gene whirled around to face her, "Oh yeah and I can imagine that that'll go down well in court!"

Alex glared at him, "We're _detectives- _all we've got to do is collect evidence and-"

"Evidence?" Gene snorted, and Alice looked thoroughly offended, "Bolly, there's no flamin' evidence to find because 'e didn't bloody do it!"

With that, Gene spun on the spot and marched into his office, leaving Alex fuming in the middle of CID after one of their typical Gene-Alex arguments, wit Chris, Shaz and Ray staring at her. Well, they were pretending to work. But they hadn't made Alex a DI for nothing, and Ray, Chris and Shaz were hardly oscar winning actors and actresses. With a grumble under her breath, Alice stalked after Gene, entering his office with a loud _crash._

Ray sighed, "What they arguing 'bout _this _time?"

"'Bout who shot Michael Smith. Ma'am reckons Turner did it an' Guv says 'e didn't." Shaz chirped from behind her desk, her Essex accent shining through.

Ray took a drag on his cigarette that he always seemed to be smoking, then shook his head, "If yer ask me, the Guv an' Drake should just 'urry up an' get a room- don't think I can stand anymore o' these screaming matches."

Chris looked up and over at his best friend, "So you don't think 'e's already slipping the Ma'am one like?"

"Oh don't be disgusting." Shaz snapped at the pair, "Ma'am 'as more class than that."

Ray and Chris looked at her, and Ray said defensively, "Yer tryin' ter say that the Guv aint good enough fer Drake? Jus' 'coz she's a posh bird-"

Shaz rolled her eyes, frustrated, sometimes she did wonder how the pair were bright enough to have got into CID as detectives, when she was still a WPC.

"No, I'm not sayin' that! The way you're describing what Ma'am an' the Guv 'ace, like she's some kind of tart-"

Ray snorted, "The Ma'am is definitely a posh, mouthy tart."

Shaz grew defensive over Alex, just like Chris and Ray did over the Guv. She couldn't help it. Ray was a sexist pig and believed women were solely put on the earth for domestic usues- and his sexual issues- only. But Shaz didn't believe in all that, and she definitely respected Alex. She admired how far Alex was in the ranks, unlike any other female officer. She admired her control over the Guv that no other person, even male, had ever gained over him. And Shaz most importantly respected her because Alex hadn't given up on her when she had been stabbed. Shaz had seen the clown, a symbol of death, and she had been absolutely petrified. All the other had believed she was dead- even Chris- and had started beating seven shades out of Gil Horris, the man who had stabbed her, as if violence would help bring her back to life. But it hadn't. Even when Alex had believed that she was dead, she still had tried to revive her. And she'd brought her back to life. The Ma'am. Alex. Her guardian angel.

"She is _not _a tart." Shaz said lowly.

"Oh yeah? Well what about that thatcherite wanker-"

"That was a one off! You saw how drunk she was! And, if I remember rightly, you weren't too keen on stopping 'er! But it were the Guv's fault- leaving her alone when she were that drunk!"

Chris was watching dumbly as his fiancée and his best friend argued. In his view, he thought that they should all just stay out of it. It was the Guv and the Ma'ams personal business, after all. He was pretty sure he wouldn't want Ray talking about him and Shaz like that. He definitely wouldn't like it if he called Shaz a tart, either.

"Oh for gods sake just look at the way she dresses-"

"Shut up, Ray!"

But they all looked over at Alex through the glass windows of Gene's office. Her curly hair was its usual pretty mess. She had her hands in the air, as she must be exasperated with the Guv- that was a usual sight-, Gene. Their eyes skimmed over the one black bra strap that was revealed because of her electric blue off-the-shoulder top. Their eyes trailed over her endless legs that were covered in those skin-tight, figure-hugging jeans, and her feet in them same white leather boots. They all knew she dressed that way to impress the Guv, for his attention. Whenever he was looking, she'd sway her hips that little bit extra, or lean forwards a little more than necessary.

"Just because she dresses nice an' looks really pretty, don't make her a tart, Ray!" Shaz defended, and then smirked, "Just 'cause she's out of your league."

Ray spluttered, eyes wide, and Shaz laughed. Chris looked between the pair one final time and then sighed, looking back down at the paperwork Alex had set him to do, knowing fully well where this was going. He made a mental note to warn Alex, she didn't deserve to be part of any bet Ray would without a doubt want to start with Shaz. He didn't know whether Shaz would agree to it, she respected Alex a lot, but then Ray would probably call her a typical girl and, well, Shaz was a right feminist…

"I can get any bird I want, alrigh'?"

Shaz smirked again, "But not Ma'am."

"Of course I could!"

"No you couldn't. Besides, you said that the Guv and Ma'am need to get a room."

"Yeah, but-"

At that point, Alex crashed out of Gene's office, face of thunder tattoed onto her face, the door slamming with a _bang _and nearly falling off its hinges behind her. She stalked across CID, the click of her heels the only noise as the others heard their breath. Alex grabbed her white leather jacket from her desk and opened the door to the hallway.

"Oi! Where d'yer think yer going?" Gene demanded, suddenly appearing at the doorway of his office.

Alex turned slowly on the spot to face him and said simply, "Out." Then walked away.

"Oi! Drake! Don't yer walk away from _me!" _Gene bellowed, but Alex thundered out of the room, head held high, "Drake! _Drake!" _The use of her last name proved she was in trouble, and Gene crashed after her, yelling her name.

Ray looked over at Shaz, "Bet yer a tenner that I can-"

Shaz cut across him, "Bet you a tenner you couldn't even _kiss _Ma'am properly." Shaz felt a little guilty, betting over the Ma'am behind her back, but she knew Ray didn't stand a chance. What Alex and Gene had…

Without missing a beat, Ray replied, "Yer on."

**-xoxo- **

Leopards Den, 2010.

Danny shuffled around lazily in the animal hospital as he made sure that everything was clean. Once Alex had hurried off with Caroline, and he could find simply nothing else to do, Danny had decided to go back to the animal hospital and make sure everything was neat and tidy.

Unfortunately for him, everything as already neat and tidy. He sighed as he plonked himself down on the wooden chair he usually sat upon. He glanced across at Alice's chair, she always sat here with him. Were they growing apart? Didn't she love him anymore?

Danny shook that horrible thought out of his mind, he told himself he was simply being paranoid. Well, he hoped he was. He had no clue what he'd do without Alice. She was his soul mate, the other part of the jigsaw, his everything, she helped him live.

The radio beside him crackled so suddenly that he literally jumped out of his skin. _"Danny? Alice?" _It was Vanessa's voice. He could hear her ragged breath over the radio. As if she'd been running. But Vanessa, running? As if!

Frowning, Danny picked up the radio, "Vanessa?"

Vanessa gave a sigh of relief over the radio, _"Oh thank god! Danny, you and Alice have to get over here right away! One of the lions has come onto the land and is trying to attack all my customers!"_

Danny jumped up, grabbed his vet box and tranquiliser gun. "I'll be there right away!" he couldn't promise that Alice would.

There was no reply so Danny sprinted from the animal hospital immediately, his long, lanky legs gaining him more speed than anyone else would have gained. He chucked his vet box and tranquiliser gun in the back of his jeep as he passed it and then he sped on into Leopards Den.

"Alice?" He called through the unusually quiet house, "Alice!"

Alice's head appeared round the corner, looking slightly confused, "Yeah Danny?"

"Alice!" Danny ran to her side, "We gotta… at Mara… We… You…"

Alice laughed, "Have you been running?"

Caroline appeared- typical. "What's going on?"

Danny leant against the wall, "At Mara… Lion… Attacking the guests, I… Alice, you…" Danny closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath. He was appalled at how unfit he was! "One of the Lions at Mara, it's attacking the guests, I said we'd be there…" Danny noticed Caroline's sour expression at the mention of taking Alice, "But… I guess I could always take Dupe or Rowan instead. If you're busy." He mumbled.

Alice noticed Danny's crestfallen expression, and she felt her heart melt slightly for him, and she felt extremely guilty. _He thinks I'm not going to want to go, _she thought, _because I never do anymore. _Danny looked extremely vulnerable as he watched her facial expression change. He looked like a young boy, lost his mum in the supermarket. Even though he was a six foot god knows what tall man aged- actually, Danny probably wouldn't want that revealed.

"Of course I'll come with you, you big dafty, you got your vet box?"

Danny's face light up, "In the jeep."

"C'mon then, lets go!" Alice suddenly realised the situation- lives were in danger here.

"Right. Yeah."

They both started to run to the jeep, but Caroline caught Alice's wrist. Alice jumped and yelped in shock. She'd totally forgotten that Caroline was there! Alice turned to face her quickly, her and Danny really needed to go!

"Alice, you can't go, your dress-" Caroline began, but Alice cut her off. Did Caroline not realise the enormity of the situation?

"I can do that later! I've got to go!"

"But Alice-"

Alice was already leaving after Danny, who had just switched the ignition of the jeep on, leaving Caroline frustrated and alone in the hallway. She jumped into the jeep and Danny began speeding down the dusty tracks of Leopards Den.

"You know, I'm glad you came instead of Dupe," Danny said over the roaring wind, "He's not half the sight you are to look at!"

**-xoxo-**

1982. 

Alex drew her jacket around her tighter as she stormed down the road, heading to Luigi's, the restaurant they all drank in at 'beer o' clock'- as Gene always put it- and which she just so happened to live in a flat above. She was cold. Always cold. She'd seen the clown this morning. Her Dad. Which had really freaked her out. She hadn't seen the clown since she had witnessed her parents car bomb all over again, and she had learned that her Dad had tried to blow them to kingdom come, and he was the clown that had been haunting her ever since she had arrived here. Alex could only thank her lucky stars that she had jumped out of the car when she was 8, to grab that red balloon.

"Bolly!" Gene's voice called, dragging her back to the real world, but she ignored him. "Drake!" Again, she ignored him. "Alex!" Even with the use of her full name, which she never used- he seemed to have some problem with it- she didn't turn around, she simply carried on striding towards Luigi's.

He carried on calling her name the whole way she walked home. Even when she was walking down the stairs to Luigi's he was still following her, she glanced over her shoulder quickly and saw her wasn't that far behind her. He looked out of breath as he fast-walked after her. Alex sighed- Did he ever give up?

"Hi Luigi." Alex bumped into the little Italian as she walked through the restaurant, towards the stairs that led up to her flat.

"Signorina Drake!" Luigi looked a little flustered, "Signor Hunt is angry with you, si?"

"As usual." Alex looked at the door as Gene's voice became louder.

"Can you not tell him to be a little quieter? My customers are getting annoyed!"

"I would, Luigi, but you know he wont listen to me. Now Luigi I need to go-"

"Ah but Signor Hunt will listen to you!" Luigi cried, his little face lighting up as he talked about what seemed to be his favourite subject, the so-called 'chemistry' and 'love' between Gene and Alex, "The power of love-"

"Okay Luigi, I haven't got time for another one of these. Look, there's nothing going on between me and Gene!"

Luigi smiled, "Ah, but you love him, no?"

Alex sighed, "Luigi, I'm going to my flat now. Excuse me." She said in a strained voice, walking past the little Italian man.

"You quieten him with a kiss!" Luigi called after her, a look of Glee on his face as the only response he gained from the retreating figure of Alex was a groan.

Seconds later, Gene burst into the restaurant, heading straight for Alex's flat. Luigi allowed him to pass with only a 'Signor Hunt, the beautiful Signorina has just gone up to her flat'. To which Gene felt required to making a sarcastic remark to, about knowing as such.

Gene knocked loudly on the door of Alex's flat which had slammed shut a few seconds before. "Open up! Police!" He bellowed, wondering why he had followed her all this way over their opinions.

Inside, Alex shrugged her coat off while sighing, Gene was really getting on her nerves today. Well, he did everyday, but today was one of those particular days where all they did was butt heads. Alex wondered why this man was so infuriating sometimes. At 8 years old, she had been so lost, watching the wreckage of the flames that used to be parents. And then Gene had taken her 8-year-old-self's hand, when after all these years she'd thought it was her godfather Evan White, and he'd made her feel safe when it was if the whole word had turned upside down. She so owed him. But Gene would never know. She could hardly tell him she was from the future, and little Alex Price was actually her, could she? But it wasn't the only time that he'd made her feel safe…

Edgehampton vault. He'd made her feel so, so safe. She hadn't any idea how she had managed to sentence them to a sure death- by closing the door of the vault probably- but she didn't touch any of the buttons!

And the oxygen had been running low, they were surely going to die. They had been reduced to being slumped against the wall, Gene sharing his hipflask with her, the only light was the lighter Gene had(for once she was glad he smoked), dully illuminating the confined space. They sat next to each other, Gene's shirt unbuttoned, his vest on show. Alex's curls had hung limp, and she had long before slipped her blouse of because of the heat. She probably should have felt embarrassed in that red piece of underwear in front of _Gene _for gods sake, she hadn't. And as the lighter dimmed, indicating the oxygen in the room was going, she had snuggled into Gene's chest. And she had been so sure that she was going to die, trapped in a hot, sticky vault, fitting into Gene's chest.

But she had felt safe with Gene- even when the flame of the lighter extinguished, no oxygen left in the vault.

Of course, Ray, Chris and Shaz had found them and got them out of there. Alex smiled to herself, remembering one of the first things Gene had said to her after, when they were alone. _'Are yer a C or a D cup?' _

And in Chas Cale's meat freezer. She'd figured it all out, but she ended up getting smashed over the head with a bottle by the criminals wife and locked in a meat freezer.

Gene had saved her. The clown had been looming over her and she had thought she was going to die. The hit man was going to collect her, and she was going to be killed. She couldn't do anything though, she had been gagged and tied. Her eyes had flickered shut- but she had been sure she'd seen his face. _Gene's face. _

And when she had next woke up, she was in her flat. Gene had carried her out of the meat freezer, and drove her to her flat. When her eyes had opened Gene's own face had been inches her from hers, her blouse half-open. She figured that he'd revived her. He had saved her. Made her feel safe. Again.

So Alex sighed and opened her front foor.

The moment she had her heart started racing. Gene lifted his head, two hands resting on either side of the doorframe, and his steely light-blue eyes met her won hazel ones. She wasn't angry anymore, instead a deep tingling formed in the pit of her stomach. Why?

Gene felt all the angry that had been bubbling inside of him evaporate the moment her beautiful hazel eyes met his own. He didn't know why. And it scared him. It really terrified him. He was Gene Hunt. The Manc Lion. He didn't do soppy girly feelings- and he wasn't scared of them. But he was. He really was. All because of Alex Drake. Damn that woman.

Alex opened her mouth to speak and was horrified to learn that she couldn't. Gene's eyes fell down to her parted lips. Thos beautiful, plump lips…

Alex's heart was hammering in her chest. She felt her head tilt upwards, and his own turn down. Was this their moment?

Gene's lips finally met her own.

**-xoxo-**

**Omg *faints* why the hell did I write so much? It took SO long to type it : | My hands are dead. I hope you're happy! Please review : ) This is 3800 words long. You know you want to. **


	2. Taking a life

**I'm just like you  
Ashes to Ashes/Wild at Heart Crossover**

_If you loved me till my eyes can no more shine for you  
If you walked beside me all the long way home  
If you wasted all of your time on me  
Well I couldn't love you more  
- Couldn't love you more, John Martyn_

2010. 

Danny sped around the corner in the jeep, dust splaying in the air. Alice held on tight to her seat so that she wouldn't fall out, and usually she was used to Danny's dangerous driving! But today was different, his driving was more reckless. Well, there was a lion on the loose and many terrified guests over at Mara!

When they pulled into Mara- at record time with Danny's driving- there were many guests running around screaming. Typical, thought Alice. Though you couldn't really blame them, it was a natural instinct. Unlike Danny and Alice, they didn't realise what was the better thing to do. Which was not to panic and make no sudden movements otherwise that would just distress the Lion further.

"Why scream? Do they think it will help?" Danny muttered as he and Alice grabbed their tranquiliser guns and cautiously headed forward.

"You can't blame them, I suppose." Alice replied.

Danny gave a non-committal grunt. Alice smiled to herself and together they headed forward through the flurry of terrified guests. They didn't speak, Alice simply followed Danny's lead, and they walked on. Alice kept thinking that the odd guest in the corner of her eye was the Lion, so adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her heart was hammering in her chest.

Alice yelped suddenly, causing Danny to whirl around in panic, but he saw that only a guest had tapped Alice on the shoulder, which had surprised her and caused her to yelp. Danny smiled and relaxed, he's been read to shoot! Thank god that he hadn't- he would have should an innocent guest!

Alice turned around to face the guest. She had brown hair that hung in soft curls, framing her fact like a picture. She had large, round hazel eyes and small, nervous smile on her face. She wore high-waisted jean shorts, red stiletto's, a electric blue top and a chunky white belt around her middle, her eyes were heavily plastered in electric blue eye shadow, too. And odd look for Africa, but she looked pretty.

Alice, realising she was just gawking at her, said, "Uh, can I help you?"

The woman smiled slightly, "You don't know me. But one day you will."

Alice frowned, "Come again?"

"I just wanted you to know that you can trust me." The woman's voice was posh, and Alice felt like she could trust her.

So Alice raised her eyebrows, she hated riddles, and she had more pressing things to do- like catch a Lion! "Okay. I don't have time for riddles, and have a Lion to dark. So go be a good girl and hide."

The woman giggled, it was a bubbly laugh, and then turned on her heel an walked away, her curls bouncing with every step. Alice could have sworn she heard her mutter "Same old Alice." But that was impossible- how would he woman know her name? How would she know anything about her?

Alice turned back to Danny, who looked equally confused as her, and with a small life they continued on through Mara. "I'll go this way." Alice jerked her thumb in the direction of the pool.

"Be careful." Danny warned her.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're _so _overprotective." She said, and then kissed him lightly on the lips, "And you be careful, too."

Danny, who had considerably perked up after she had kissed him, had a cocky smirk on his face, "Ah, I'm invincible, no need to worry about me."

Alice rolled her eyes and continued on in the direction she said she was heading- by the pool- and Danny just stood and watched her for a while. He knew that he should go on the hunt for this Lion, but watching her work made him content. He'd started to expected that she would never work with him again. He had been such an idiot.

As he turned to walk away, a quick movement in the shadows caught his eye. Frowning, he stayed where he was.

It happened very quickly.

The Lion sprung out of nowhere.

And leapt at Alice.

Without a moments hesitation, Danny yelled at the top of his voice, "ALICE!"

She spun around, but the Lion knocked her to the ground, and her had smashed onto the ground with a reverberating _crack. _Immediately, Danny lifted his gun and aimed, no way was this Lion taking his whole life away.

Danny heard the sound of flesh being ripped apart and suddenly Alice screamed, sending fear and pain down his spine, that put him off and he aimed all wrong. The dark merely skimmed the Lion's mane before bouncing off.

Alice closed her eyes and let a scream ripple through her. The searing white hot pain on her arms and neck wouldn't reduce. She lifted her arms to try and fight the Lion off but, with eyes screwed shut tight, it wasn't her brightest idea, and her arms were too weak to life barely two millimetres off the floor. She felt the same piercing of skin and white hot pain in the side of her neck again and whimpered. The blood oozed slowly from her wounds, as if the Lion was torturing her…

Danny fumbled with his gun as he watched in complete horror as Alice lay completely immobile beneath the Lion apart fro the rare twitch of her arms. _A warning shot, you idiot! _His mind was screaming. Danny raised his gun, shooting randomly in the air.

The Lion leapt away immediately and Danny, who tried to ignore Alice's pale body, immediately aimed for it and shot the Lion. It ran away in fright but he knew that the Lion would drop down in a matter of minutes.

Then Danny's gun clattered to the ground, and, as if at the speed of light, he was knelt down by Alice's side…

**-x-**

_1982_

Tingles of electricity shot down Alex's spin as Gene's lips came in contact with her own. Her eyes closed and she forgot everything. About the real world, about her daughter waiting back for her in 2008, about not getting close to anybody, she forgot it all in an instant and her arms wrapped around Gene's neck and her hands knotted in his hair. His arms snaked around her waist with a grip so tight she stumbled background, still latched onto Gene, and kicked the door closed behind him.

They stumbled into the kitchen and Alex ended up trapped between the counter and Gene, still holding onto him, luckily. Her legs seemed to have turned to jelly, her mind was spinning.

He tasted like whisky and cigarettes. And, although she should've been repulsed, Alex liked it. It was just so… _him. _

His lips were more insistent upon her own then. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip as a soft moan escaped her. He knew where this was going, and he liked it. Not just because of what was going to happen, because of Alex. He wasn't quite sure when but one day his feeling for this posh, mouth, stubborn and infuriating woman had grown from simply lust. He wasn't quite sure what it had grown to yet though.

A smile fell on Alex's lips as she realised where this was headed. She liked it. This misogynistic, chauvinistic, rude and arrogant man had her well and truly wrapped around his little finder. Even though he may not know and it may not appear it.

Basically, it was the perfect moment.

Which was why it couldn't last.

**-x-**

_2010_

Alice registered Danny's face, thought it was a little blurry, and she didn't remember when she had opened her eyes. The back of her head was throbbing, she couldn't figure out why. Hot blood was trickling from the most random places of her body. Her arms and her neck. So she hadn't imagined it? The Lion had attacked her?

The pain was horrible. She felt as if she was slowly being tortured. Even the sound of Danny's voice didn't sooth her. So she was officially petrified.

"It's alright Alice." Danny said, stroking her hair, and then feeling horrified when Alice's blood seeped onto his hands. The Lion had mauled her arms and neck! Not her head! A strangled sob escaped him. But he told himself he had to stay strong. For Alice. "You'll be fine. Vanessa's calling an Ambulance. You'll be fine."

Suddenly Alice grabbed his hand, "I'm scared, Danny." She gasped.

"Don't worry, Alice, you'll be fine." He assured her, though he wasn't quite sure that she would be.

_No, don't think like that, of course she'll be fine._

Alice opened her mouth to speak but, slowly, her eyes fluttered shut. She felt the energy leave her body. She fell into a deep state of nothing.

And she was scared.

**-x-**

_1982_

Gene's radio crackled and through it came Viv, the desk sergeant, voice. "Guv, Turner's been found on a scrubland, dead."

Gene and Alex jumped apart as if they had both been electrocuted. They were both breathing heavily and avoided looking into each others eyes. The moment was awkward, to say the least. And then Viv's voice came through the radio again, "Guv?"

Gene grabbed his radio, "Yeah, Viv, me an' Bolls'll be there in a minute."

"You okay Guv? You sound out of breath."

Gene laughed nervously, which was weird, Gene hardly ever smiled unless it was a quick movement of the sides of his lips, let alone laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine Viv."

Viv was silent for a moment, "Er… Alright then Guv."

Gene put his radio back in his coat pocket and then turned back to Alex, who was staring at him with wide eyes, slumped against the counter, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart beat down. He thought she'd never looked more shagable.

"C'mon Bolls." Was all he said, and then he turned on his heel and walked straight out of her flat.

Alex stared after him in shock for a moment- _how _could he act like nothing had just happened?- and then grabbed her white leather jacked from the hook and followed him out of the door. "Gene-" She started when she reached him.

"Now now, Bolls, got ter go see ter a dead bloke."

"Oh he's dead- he can wait!"

"'E ruddy well cannot!"

Alex sighed and climbed into her seat of the Quattro once they reached it. _Later, _She thought, _next time we're alone. _Which was bound to be soon. Right?

**-x-**

_2010_

"No, no, no!" Danny cried when Alice's eyes fluttered shut, "You are _not _leaving me!"

He started off with the basic CPR- well, the only he knew. But he could only feel a faint pulse on Alice, and it was growing slower as he fumbled around uselessly beside her. He had no idea what to do! The last man he had tried to save had ended up dead in hospital later that day! And the worst thing was that he had gone numb all over, because it was just like when Hobie had attacked him and Dupe.

Danny leaned down and gave her the kiss of life, as he couldn't think of what else to do. She lay lifeless beneath him. So he continued with the compressions.

He heard Alice gasp and then moved his head over her mouth and nose. She was breathing! Danny felt relief wash through him.

But he knew something must be wrong when she didn't open her eyes.

**-x-**

_(?) _

It was all darkness. Surrounding her. Closing in on her. Her breathing quickened and her heart raced. But then she realised that she didn't actually feel like a human anymore. She felt floaty, light, as if there was no such force as gravity…

She tried to open her eyes- she must be dreaming. But she couldn't wake up. Maybe she was in a very deep sleep indeed. But what sort of dream was this?

And, with an enormous effort, Alice opened her eyes.

**-x-**

_1982_

Alex and Gene climbed out of the Quattro to meet Chris and Ray, who stood in the middle of the dirty scrubland over the dead body of Turner. (Or Turnip, as Gene loved to call him).

"Yer alright Ma'am?" Ray asked Alex as she shivered slightly.

Alex looked up, surprised. Ray didn't care about anything besides booze and fags. So since when would he care that she was cold? Alex pushed the thought from her mind when she realised she was simply staring at Ray- and he wasn't a pretty sight to stare at!

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks, Ray."

But suddenly everything went white around her. And, there he was, the clown- her Dad. The symbol of death. She blinked twice. She hadn't seen the clown in almost a year! So what would it be doing back now?

"_I'm taking another life, Alex," _He said in his ominously deep voice, "_But not in the way you know."_

Alex found herself very off balance suddenly. For a moment she stumbled, and then she was completely knocked off her feet. Her eyes closed and she fell backwards, anticipating the feel of hard, solid concrete. But instead arms snaked around her waist and she fell into someones shoulder.

"Yer alrigh' Lady Bolls?"

Alex linked and looked up, realising she was latched onto Gene. "Yes." She answered. Her voice was hoarse though, and she cleared her throat, "Thanks, Gene, I thought that I was going to hit the ground."

Gene frowned, "Yer ill or something?"

"I…" _No, I've just seen my dead father who's told me he's going to take another life. Just like he said before Shaz was stabbed. _"I'm not sure."

Behind them, Ray cleared his throat, confused at the close intimacy of his senior officers. Alex and Gene, both realising how close they were to each other, released each other immediately and turned to face Chris and Ray.

"There were a girl 'ere too, Ma'am. Been knocked unconscious, but she's awake now."

Alex nodded, "Right."

"Well what killed 'im?" Gene suddenly asked when he realised they didn't actually know.

"Shot 'imself." Chris answered overeagerly, gaining many looks.

"Ha!" Alex cried, smiling smugly at Gene, "Couldn't live with the guilt! I _told _you it was him!"

Gene stifled a sigh, "Bolly, d'yer 'ave any idea 'ow much paperwork is involved in suicides?" He asked in his gruff Manchester accent.

Alex shrugged but didn't comment furthermore, instead turned to Ray and asked, "Where's the girl?"

Ray pointed in the direction of some police cars, "Shaz is with 'er now."

"Shaz? What the 'ell is _Shaz _doing 'ere?" Gene questioned.

Ray looked at Chris, who visibly shrunk, and then answered meekly, "She wanted ter come."

"Granger? I don't bloody care what she _wants-"_

Alex, realising Gene was about to go off on one, interrupted and saved the scared-looking Chris, "Lets just go see if the girl witnessed anything."

Gene grunted and complied, shooting a death glare at Chris for bringing his fiancée along, and he and Alex crossed the scrubland towards the cars where the girl supposedly was.

One thing they realised when they got over there was that the 'girl' was actually a full grown woman. Who's dark brown hair was matted with blood at her skull and her dark sapphire eyes- which sent a jolt of de ja vu through Alex- were bleary. She was hunched over, hands intertwined in her lap. The moment her eyes met Alex's her mouth dropped open and she leapt to her feet.

"You?" She cried.

"Calm down love, wouldn't wet yerself over 'er." Gene muttered.

Alex frowned, "Do I know you?"

The woman snorted, "Oh how Ironic."

"Flamin' hellfire Bolls, she's crazier than you are." Gene commented, earning a glare from the woman.

Alex simply acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "What's your name?"

Her eyes snapped back to Alex, "What's yours?" She retaliated.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You said I'd know you- that I could trust you."

Alex frowned, "I'm sure you've mistaken me for someone else."

The woman shook her head, "No. Same posh accent."

Gene snorted loudly, finding that comment deeply amusing, and Alex shot him a look before turning back and asking, "You're from Scotland, I assume by _your _accent, what are you doing down here?"

The woman seemed stumped by this question, and shifted her weight, "In answer to your first question; My name's Alice. Alice Collins." Then a smile fell on her lips, the first that Alex, Gene, or any other of them, had seen, "In a couple months time, I'll be Alice Trevanion."

At such point, Shaz returned to them, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands. She passed the cup to Alex and smiled. Alice smiled back at her. "Thanks Shaz." She said, and then Shaz noticed Gene's glare and swiftly moved away, Alice watched her go. "Nice girl. Very friendly." Alex commented before taking a sip of her coffee and nodding at Ray and Chris, "I assume Chris is the one with the stupid hair?"

Just as Alex was about to ask how she knew about Chris, Gene said, "Dunno 'bout tou love, but I think both of them twonks 'ave stupid 'air."

Alice smirked, "You're a typical 80's copper, aren't you?"

"Born and bred in Manchester, we take pride in this."

Alex saw Alice's mouth open to retort and chose to interject, "Before this gets out of hand, may I ask, what are you doing here, Alice?"

Alice blinked, "I don't know. I was hoping you'd explain. I don't belong here." Alex's heart skipped a beat. Alice's words sounded so much like her own when she had first got here.

Alice's eyes turned on Alex. Big, pleading, confused, lost, scared. A mixture of painful emotions that Alex had experienced when she first arrived here. Of course, she was still lost, confused and scared a heck of a lot of the time. But she had grown used to 1982. It had sucked her in, almost. (Well, Gene had. Not that she would ever admit it). Not that she didn't want to get back to 2008. Of course she did. She was fighting to get back home. Home. The word sounded almost alien. But she had to get home. To Molly. Her daughter. To blow the candles out on her birthday cake, just like she'd promised Molly on her birthday- the day she was shot.

The spell was broken by Gene, "Yer don't know who that bloke is then, d'yer love?" Gene jerked his thumb in the direction of 'Turnip' Turner.

A sick smiled spread across Alice's face, "Of course I do. He's my Dad."

**-x-**

_2010_

The paramedics came in their ambulance. Danny told Vanessa to contact Leopards Den and let them all know what had happened. She had promised she would. Then he had climbed into the ambulance.

Her face was pale, instead of its usual sun-kissed glow. How could she have been effected so immediately? Danny didn't dare look away from her face. No way did he want to see her wounds. No way.

He wanted to hold her hand but he couldn't. Her injuries were so extreme that the paramedics had to start working on her as soon as they had loaded her up in the ambulance. So he couldn't take her hand. He'd only get in their way. And they could save Alice.

He wanted to speak and tell her that she would be okay, to reassure her. But he couldn't. His throat had closed up so much in horror and fright that he couldn't even muster a squeak. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't sure that she would be okay.

He just sat and stared.

When they pulled up to the hospital, and the paramedics were busy opening the back of the ambulance, Danny found the courage to lean over and kiss her fragile cheek, before whispering, "Love you."

**-x-**

**A/N: There was more, but my hands are really, really hurting and my throat is on fire! ¬_¬ Me thinks I'm ill. So they next part will just add onto the beginning of the next chapter : D**

**So, Alice is in 1982 now, Alex has no recollection of talking to her, Gene's just being Gene, Alice revealed Turner is her Dad and Alice is in an ambulance in 2010. Exciting stuff! ; ) xx**


	3. Alice's Dad

**I'm just like youAshes to Ashes/Wild at Heart Crossover**

_The future's near, but never certain  
So please stay here for just tonight.  
- If the moon fell down tonight, Dear Juliet._

1982 

"Yer Dad?" Gene repeated.

Alice closed her eyes.

_**-xoxo-**_

_She was seven years old. She was sitting in the back of her dads car. He pulled p into a deserted piece of land and announced, "We're here."_

_Alice looked around as her Dad opened her door for her, "Here? This isn't the park."_

"_I know." His voice betrayed no emotions._

_Alice looked up at her Dad, the man who was supposed to be her hero. He held small black gun. Well, at first she had thought it was a water pistol. But, even at seven years olf, she was wise enough to know better than that._

"_Daddy?"_

_He turned the Gun over in his hands mysteriously, "I killed a man, Alice. Just because he knew I had this."_

"_You k-killed him?"_

_He nodded, "And buried his body here, in this piece of scrubland."_

_Alice eyed the gun suspiciously, "That's not Alice, Daddy."_

"_I know.! Then he clicked the safety catch of the gun and grinned, "You'll tell on me though won't you? You little brat. Nothing on your brother."_

"_You did a bad, bad thing, Daddy. People got to hell for that. What you wanna go to tell for?"_

_He grabbed her by her long dark brown hair and pulled her kicking nad screaming across the deserted land. She sobbed and she sobbed. She knew what was going to happen. She'd seen it happen. In all of them movies Daddy watched. What would it be like to be dead? She would go to heaven, wouldn't she? She hadn't done anything wrong, unlike her Dad. Well, there was the time when Mummy had told her not to. She knew she'd been greedy. But them chocolates were just so tasty…_

_He pressed the cold gun to her temple. It was so very cold. Made her shudder. And she really, really, really, didn't like it. She didn't want to die. She tried begging, but it was no use. He just pressed it harder into her skin and told her to shut up. Her heart leapt to her throat, and she really thought she was going to die. But at six years old? She didn't want that to happen. She wanted to row up and be a nice woman. Like mummy._

_Mummy had died one year ago. And ever since then they had been making frequent visits to London. Her, her dad, and her brother, Rowan. They had been fun visits. But this one most definitely wasn't. _

_She'd wondered why her Dad had left Rowan with a babysitter. _

"_Oi!" A woman's voice came out of nowhere, "Let go of her!"_

_Her Dad turned round to face the woman. Which meant she did, too. The woman was pretty. With dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and sparkly dark blue eyes. Just like she had! Maybe she'd be that pretty when she grew up. She hoped that she would. If she grew up, that was…_

_The woman had a fierce domination about her. Though she looked a little bit lost and what type of clothes were they? She looked brave, anyhow. She was brave, too, facing her Dad like that. She marvelled at the woman, if she grew up, she wanted to be her._

"_Take one step closer, and I'll blow your head off!" He threatened._

_The woman snorted, "Don't care!"_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yep."_

"_I'll do it- I really will!"_

"_Humour me."_

_She felt the grip her Dad had one her slacken. And she could tell he wanted to shoot the woman. "Lady, please, she will do it!"_

_The woman grinned, "My name's Alice." _

_She gasped, "But that's my name!"_

"_I know."_

"_ENOUGH!" Her dad roared, letting go of her and waving the gun in the direction of the woman Alice, "I'll kill all of you!"_

"_I know you wont."_

"_Yes, I will!"_

"_Well, I would rather die now, than then."_

"_What?"_

_Alice grinned and suddenly stepped forwards and punched her Dad in the stomach, he doubled over in pain. With a cry of agony, he fell to his knees, Alice pushed him over, and then quickly made her way over to her._

_She placed both hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me, Alice, go hide behind them bushes there, and don't come out, unless I come and get you- or a mean but nice policeman and a pretty police lady okay?" _

_She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Then, once again, she tried to speak. This time, finding words. "Thank you, Lady." She saw her reflection in her sparkly blue eyes and then made a run for it._

_The next time she looked around her Dad knocked the kind lady called Alice unconscious with a nearby rock, and she immediately fell limp to the floor. Her Dad had a look of sheer terror on his face. Obviously, he hadn't planned for it all to go this way. He turned on his heel and started running. Then suddenly stopped and cried, "You Brat!"- and then pressed the gun to his own head and-_

_BANG._

_He dropped dead to the floor._

_Her own little sapphire blue eyes filled with tiny, warm tears. But they didn't shed. Her eyes just watered a little bit, that was all. In grief? Sadness? Relief? Happiness? The fact she was an orphan? The fact she was scared? The fact she had witnessed all of this at six years old? _

_It took a while to find her hidden there, they were all busy with her dead Dad, and the nice lady who had rescued her called Alice. But eventually, a tall, broad man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her, with a pretty curly-haired, hazel-eyed woman following his lead._

_Before they said anything, she asked, "Are you the mean but nice policeman and the pretty police lady Alice sent?"_

_**-xoxo-**_

"'I'd rather I died now than then'- I always wondered why she'd said that… why **I'd **said that." Alice whispered to herself.

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, this woman couldn't possible be like her could she? This was just a coma-induced world created by her sub-conscious and all of these were her constructs, right? But how could she have dreamt up a man like Gene Hunt?

"Sorry love?" Gene hadn't heard her.

Alice's eyes suddenly snapped open, "The little girl, hiding in the bushes, over there." She pointed towards the bushes, "You should go get her. She's been hiding there ever since…"

Alex and Gene looked at each other before Gen said, "Little girl?"

"Yeah. Her name's Alice." Now Alex was god damn sure this woman was like her, "Be nice to her. She'd just witnessed her Father shoot himself and attempt to kill the nice lady who saved her," Alice pointed at herself, "So she's a whole lot scared and a whole lot confused." Gene stared at her questioningly before heading to walk away. As Alex turned away, Alice caught her wrist. "Tell her Alice sent you. When she asks. Then she will come out."

Alex nodded numbly before following Gene to the little girl who hid behind the bushes. Alex was awestruck. This little girl was definitely the six year old version of bigger Alice. Just one look at her and those unique sapphire coloured-eyes said it all.

Before they had time to say anything to her, the little girl turned to them and said, "Are you the mean but nice policeman, and the pretty police lady Alice sent?"

She even had a Scottish accent to top it off, too.

**A/N: Sorry if I ever mix up Alice & Alex's names. They're too similar. Hopefully you'll get which one of the two it was supposed to be  
And sorry for fail of description  
And sorry for no posts lately, blame my stepcousin for coming round monday-thursday and me getting about 10 hours sleep during that : ) xx**


	4. We don't know anyone, not really

**I'm just like you  
Ashes to Ashes/Wild at Heart Crossover**

_Well I can't explain,  
Why it's not enough,  
'Cause I gave it all to you.  
- The pieces don't fit anymore, James Morrison_

1982 

Alex watched fondly with a small smile on her face as Gene lead the way to little-Alice, just as friendly as he had to the little version of herself. Young Alice bounced about happily, staring around in awe at CID and asking questions like _'So you actually catch bad guys?' _and then, of course, she had asked a very embarrassing question, _'Mr Gene Hunt person, is Alex your girlfriend?'_ which had caused a blush to rise to Alex's face and Gene to look down awkwardly at his shoes.

The older Alice, however, didn't appear to be having a fun time in CID at all. Alex lead her through CID and Alice kept muttering things like _'I can't remember what happened after that' _and _'Need to figure out why I'm here'. _Alex knew that Alice wasn't from 1982, just like her. But she couldn't help but think that maybe this was just another part of this world that her subconscious had created. After all, this world wasn't real and it was all just a coma-induced dream, right?

Gene dropped 'Junior Alice' as he now called her, into CID and left her with Shaz, who happily took the job. After all, it was a better one than just typing or making tea like she was usually ordered too. Once Gene had done that, he turned to Alex and Alice(the older one, obviously) and they walked to an interview room.

Alice sat down opposite Gene and Alex, scared. She had no recollection to what had happened after meeting Alex and Gene. She hoped that nothing serious would happen to her, she needed to get out of this… dystopia, and get back to Danny, and Charlotte, and Liv and Evan and Rosie and Max and Dupe and Caroline and Nomsa. She needed to get back for her wedding, and she needed to tell Danny how much she loved him. She needed to hold her little girl, her little Charlie, and let her know how much she needed her. She needed to go back to Leopards Den and realise how much she had taken for granted when she had been indulging in wedding plans.

"Righ', first off," Gene started, giving her a suspicious look, "What were yer doing there?"

Alice swallowed, "I was…" She couldn't think.

Alex noticed Alice's hesitation, the poor woman had probably woken there! Just like she had woken as an undercover prozzie with no idea whatsoever to what was going on. Quickly, Alex interjected before Gene could list her down as a suspect, "What happened?"

Alice looked over at Alex. _Thank you!, _She wanted to scream, but she knew that would seem suspicious. Though she knew that Alex knew something. Alex couldn't be from here. Alex was in 2010 and had wandered to Africa, to Mara, and had spoke to her. So how much of a coincidence was it that Alex was here in 1982 in London, the same time she was? It was too suspicious, to Alice.

"He was going to shoot her! So I told him to stop and-well- I punched him and told her to hide and then he turned to me and whacked me round the head with his gun, and then I fell to the floor and he kicked my head and the next thing I know is Shaz is shaking me and asking me if I was alright." Alice explained.

Gene raised an eyebrow, "Why would yer want to help a stranger?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Alice challenged, eyes narrowing.

Alex smiled to herself, she liked Alice.

Gene continued on with his questions, wondering why Alex wasn't trying to question her and treat her like any other suspect. She had covered for her, he didn't know whether Alex think he hadn't noticed, but he had. What was Alex covering for Alice for?

"Yer said 'e were yer dad. So does the other Alice. She ever even seen yer before?"

Alice shoved her hands in her pockets- she hadn't even taken in what she was wearing. And at that moment she noticed what she was wearing. A Frankie Says Relax top, tucked into a jean skirt, and white plimsoles? What the hell…?

Alice felt something brush against her hand in her pocket. Slowly pulling it out, she realised it was a piece of paper, and, opening it out, it revealed a DNA test. Hers and her fathers. _Ah, there's a believable excuse. _Alice looked up and saw Alex staring at her, with friendly and curious eyes. Alice still didn't understand what Alex was doing here. How could she be here if she was in 2010? Shaking those thoughts away, Alice threw the paper on the table.

Gene scowled at her and she returned the glare easily enough. Then he continued to pout and his eyes scanned the paper, drinking in every detail. He glanced between Alice and the paper before finally handing it over to Alex, who skim read it quickly, and, for some reason unbeknownst to Alice and Gene, smirked.

"I was a child that came from an affair." Alice lied, "That's why I never met little Alice."

Gene grunted, "How old were yer father then?"

Alice shrugged, "I have no idea. He was pretty young, my mum was only 17..."

Gene frowned, "But, it says 'ere that you're 34."

"So?"

"How old were your Dad?"

"Dunno. I didn't know him."

Gene scowled, again, his signature pout worn on his face. "So, where's yer mum?"

Alice thought quickly, "She died. Childbirth."

Gene nodded, and she nearly sighed in relief, he believed her. Then Gene ran a hand over his face, sighing, "Righ', so what, yer try to stop him an'-"

"I did. He knocked me unconscious. I told you."

Gene nodded again, and glanced at Alex. _What the bloody hell is up with Bolls? _He thought… it was unusual for her to be so quiet. Usually she was rambling complete nonsense, a constant noise in the background. Usually he would be complaining about her nonsense and her rambling, too. But, he realised now, it was _weird _for his Bolly not to be talking, sort of eerie.

Gene shook these thoughts out of his head- and then stopped. _His _Bolly? Yes, that was what he'd thought… Gene drank in the detail of her beauty. _**Beauty? **_Had he just thought Bolly was beautiful? God, what was getting to him?

Was it her? Had she managed to get herself under his skin? He wasn't sure how he felt about Alex. At first, it had been purely lustful thoughts that he had towards his DI when she had first arrived at Fenchurch East CID. But, after he had gotten to know her, he could even say they were friends, maybe. Well, the thoughts had changed. He wouldn't go as far as saying he loved her… he just, cared about her, really. His heart had only seemed to have some form of heart attack those numerous times she had come close to dying because he cared for her, a little, right? She was his DI, the one he always argued with, his drinking buddy. That was all.

Oh, who was he kidding? When they had kissed, it had been like all his Christmases had come at once. The feel of her soft lips moving in time with his, her gorgeous body pressed close against his, her breathing hot on his face… god, it had been amazing. Sure, it was passionate, it was him and Bolly, The Guv and DI Drake, full of that UST, but there had been an soft undercurrent to it. A slight wariness. It had been so out of the blue… and she had been cautious. Though she might have responded willingly, at an equal measure as him, they'd both been hesitant. Had she been scared?

She had wanted to talk about it after. Damn, he wondered where it would have lead to if they hadn't had that call. Would something have come of them? Is that what she wanted to talk about? Or had she just wanted to tell him it was a mistake? That she was just lonely and needed someone? That was why he didn't want to talk about it, because he was scared that she would say it was a mistake. And he was cherishing that memory of her soft, willing mouth moving against his own in a mutual battle for dominance. He didn't want it to be ruined by her breaking his heart.

So maybe he did… you know…might, sort-of, love her, in some, weird, sort-of, way. In whatever way he could love his gorgeous, crazy, funny, intelligent, smug, mouthy and infuriatingly sexy DI. But just what did he mean to her?

At the end of the day, he might be The Manc Lion and she might be his daft, mouthy DI, they might both put on a strong front, but really he was lonely, and so was she, he could tell. He was still Gene and she was still Alex, two ordinary human beings, with feelings and emotions just like any other. They were all part of a twisted story called Life that was literally a rollercoaster. There were ups and downs, twists and turns, but things were always alright at the end.

"Guv?"

It was Alex's voice.

"Bolly. Word outside, mush."

Alex sent Alice a apologetic look, and Alice just looked relieved that the questioning was taking a break, and leaned back in her chair, breathing out a sigh of relief. She watched as Alex and Gene walked out. Or, as others had referred to them as, 'The Guv and Ma'am'. There was so much sexual tension between them, so much chemistry just rolling off them… It was plain to see that nothing was going on. But that didn't mean that nothing was going on. She saw how Gene's expression softened when he looked at Alex, and she wasn't blind, she could see Gene's eyes fixed firmly on Alex's arse as she strutted out of the interview room. And she wasn't an idiot, either, she saw Alex's smirk. Alex knew he'd be looking. That was why she had swayed her hips that little bit more.

Was that why Alex was here? Maybe she was like herself, she had found herself back here. Was Alex still here because she loved Gene? Was that why she was here and not back in 2010 like she was before? Alice smiled to herself. Maybe it wasn't all bad around here.

Alex felt Gene's eyes on her arse as she strode out of the room, making sure to wiggle her hips that little bit extra. She had no idea why she enjoyed it that much, Gene looking at her that way, as if she was something special. She just had to only be another bit of skirt to him, really, another woman he could eye up. That was why he'd bloody eaten her face off and then walked away after, wasn't it? Well, sure, they were pretty close, closer than anyone Alex had ever known, actually. And, she may have some feelings towards him, her Guv, Gene Hunt. Feelings that she didn't really recognise. Feelings that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside whenever he looked at her, and made her feel happy through and through. But to him? Well, she was just another woman to look at. She had to be.

"So, Bolls, what d'yer reckon?" Gene asked, breaking Alex out of her reverie.

Alex blinked, and then realised what he meant, she smiled, "Alice isn't guilty of anything besides trying to help out little-Alice."

Gene's eyebrows knitted together, "You sure?"

Alex nodded, "Trust me, Guv. I'm very sure."

Gene sighed, "I dunno, Bolls, she seems suspicious, is all."

"Well, you don't know her Guv, and everyone's bloody suspicious to you."

"That's the point, Bolly. We don't know anybody. Not really. We just like to pretend we do."Alex raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, you know me, Guv." Alex smiled.

"Do I?"

"Yes. Yes, you do." She told him, "And I like to think I know you, too." She said, before smiling smugly and brushing past him to go back into the interview room, her whole body pressing up against his more than it should have normally.

"Bloody woman…" Gene muttered under his breath, trying to slow his heartbeat and stop the blood rushing south, before following Alex into the interview room to let Alice know she could go. _"Alice? Can you hear me?" _

**A/N: Omg, kill me now. I hate school. It ruins my life. It really does. Sorry for lack of updates. Not to sound rude but, get used to it. I am so tired. So that might be why some of it doesn't make sense. Kill me. Please. I already tried to slit my wrists using a ruler in Maths. Ugh. I think I used an actual line from Ashes To Ashes in this. I'm not sure. Maybe one similar to it… I'm just so tired that I cba to check. All mistakes are mine. Un-beta'd. Blah blah blah.**

**I'm off to bed now.**


	5. The Dance

**I'm just like you  
****Ashes to Ashes/Wild at Heart Crossover**

_Take a look at the Lawman,  
Beating up the wrong guy,  
Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know,  
He's in the best selling show,  
Is there life on Mars?_

_- Life On Mars, David Bowie_

1982 

"_Alice? Can you hear me?"_

Alice blinked. Who's voice was that? She looked around the room but there was nobody else in there but her, as Gene and Alex were still outside. She blinked again as that same voice repeated itself… _beep… beep… beep… _what on earth?

She spun around in her seat, looking wildly for the source of noise. There was nothing beside herself, the chairs and the tables in the dreary interview room. Her eyes narrowed, and her hearing strained. There it was. That beeping again. Damn beeping.

"_Stupid, Stupid…" _Danny's voice. She sat up straight in her seat. _Danny._

A few tears gathered in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She didn't know what this place was. She was hoping that she was dreaming. Because, seriously, there was no way that she could have time travelled? And met her younger self? Saved her younger self? Met the odd woman, who was supposed to be back in 2010? It didn't make any sense! And Danny… Danny's voice… the lion… oh god… the lion! She had been attacked! Hadn't she? Or was that a dream? No, wait, this was a dream. Right? A dream within a dream… maybe… god, her head hurt.

The door opened and she quickly spun back around to how she should look. She could feel herself building up a sweat, and raised a hand and wiped her forehead, taking deep breaths. But it was all flashing in front of her. The lion… the pain… _I'm scared, Danny… _the lion…

Alex stared at the woman in front of her. Her eyes were wide, panicked, and she was breathing through her mouth. Although she had just wiped her forehead free of beads of sweat, she was already beginning to sweat. Alex could only sympathise with what she was going through. Alice didn't even know about Sam Tyler, so she had even less warning than her, just like Sam. At least she hadn't acted like a 'fruitcake'- as Gene would put it- like she did. Though she did believe they were all constructs… or were they? Alice had come here, after all. And Sam. Sam had come here…

No, she was just creating his constructs in her mind. What her subconscious had created Alice for she had absolutely no clue. New people didn't really come along. The only extra person that Sam hadn't mentioned was Shaz, and Alex guessed that they'd only met Shaz when they'd come down from Manchester. After Sam, died, in… in both worlds.

God knows where he was now.

"Alright love?" Gene asked, noticing Alice's distress.

Alice nodded, eyebrows knitted together, "Yeah… I just want to go home." Her voice was desperate.

"Where is home?" Alex asked curiously, casually hooking her thumbs in her jean pockets.

Alice closed her eyes, her face lined in pain. "With Danny."

**-xoxo-**

Their faces were barely even millimetres away from each other. Her large, round hazel eyes stared directly into his stormy blue and his breath washed over her face, intoxicating her. Perhaps she should have said something, did something, but she just stared at him. It was always like this. Their dance. Take two steps forwards and flaming five back! She had thought that she was getting somewhere with him, especially after that god damn glorious kiss, but apparently not. He didn't want to talk about it, and they were back to their old ways. Stuck in the corner of Luigi's, sat at their table, alcohol flowing between them.

Alex sighed and leaned back, registering the flicker of disappointment in Gene's eyes before his eyes shuttered back to their usual emotionless state, his face a blank expression. Trying to figure out what Gene was thinking about was like trying to get blood from a rock. Impossible. He was a guarded man, he had always been that way, as long as she had known him, and even Sam Tyler* had said so in his notes. Why he was like that, she would never know, some people were like that, she guessed. But she was a psychologist, trained to get inside the mind and she was good one, always managed too. Until it came to Gene Hunt. She would never figure him out.

"It's one in the morning, Gene." She stated, her speech slightly slurred.

He shrugged, downing another glass of wine. It rather amused her, usually she'd be drunk at such point and Gene would be on guard, making sure she didn't end up with some 'thatcherite wanker' in her bed again. But today, she just really didn't feel the need. She felt drained. And she wanted to talk to Gene. But that was just awkward, and he didn't want to talk to her about it.

"I'm going to bed. You should go too. Night, Gene." She sighed, disappointed in his lack of response. Gathering her things, he stood and walked away.

Gene caught her hand, "No, Bolls, stay… s' alright, Luigi don' mind… Used ter the racket…" Gene's eyelids flickered for a moment.

Alex took immediate pity on him, "C'mon, I'm taking you to my flat."

Gene's eyebrows skyrocketed upward, "Got a stroke o' luck, 'ave I?" Still quick with his innuendos, even though drunk.

She rolled her eyes, "In your dreams, Gene."

"Every night…" He mumbled.

Alex grabbed him under his shoulders, hoisting him up, and put one of his arms around her shoulders, letting her put some of his weight on her frame. Gene stumbled along beside her, both making their way awkwardly up to her flat. The look of delight on little Luigi's face as she did help him up did annoy her, he always seemed to assume they were going to get together. She ignored him and, when she reached the door to her flat, he let go of her and rest against the wall, waiting while she fished through her bag for her keys, memories of the last events which had happened at her flat fresh in both of their minds. Hoping he wouldn't see her blush, Alex unlocked the door to her flat, heading straight towards her bedroom. Gene automatically stumbled towards her striped sofa.

Alex entered the room clutching a duvet and a pillow, and quickly passed them over to Gene, who made a make-shift bed on her sofa. He smiled gratefully at Alex. Well, not strictly a smile, just one of those quirks of his lips type things. But she knew that was the closest to a smile she would get out of Gene.

"Thanks, Bolls."

Alex held his gaze for a moment. The intensity of his stare almost caused her to melt on the spot. All she wanted in that moment was to swoop down and kiss the life out of him, but of course, she had to restrain herself. She couldn't help it though. The way he was looking at her, with those gorgeous blue eyes and god damn sexy pout on his face, how could she not think such things? He was irresistible. And suddenly she found herself leaning forward, trapped in his gaze-

And then he looked away.

"G'night, Bolly." He slurred.

Rejection flooded through her, and she said stiffly, "Goodnight."

Turning on her heel, she stormed towards her room, quickly slamming the door behind her. Alex felt humiliated as tears of rejection and anger touched her eyes, she hastily wiped them away using the back of her sleeve, why was she crying over him? Gene Hunt? Out of anyone!

Alex closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

Like she said: It was two steps forwards and five steps back.

**-xoxo-**

Alice shivered as the heavens opened and rain lashed down. She mulled over the days events. Okay, so she had been attacked by a Lion, travelled back in time, met her younger self, saved her younger self, was attacked by her Dad, witnessed her Dad's suicide, had been questioned, had got out of that, had told the police that she didn't want anything to do with her… sister, had been let go, and had been wandering the city of London in the 1980's listening to flickers of Danny's voice until, a passer by had informed her, it was two in the morning.

"_Just wake up, okay?"_

Alice had no idea what she was going to do. Her clothes were drenched, the only ones she had, and she was freezing cold. She stumbled along the streets, lost. She had no money, no friends, no family, and she was completely lost.

"_C'mon, Alice, don't do this."_

Completely defeated, she leaned on a nearby wall, slowly slipping to the ground with tears dropping from her crystal blue eyes.

"_I need you."  
_

**Sorry for no update yesterday. Had some Textiles work to do, since I didn't complete the stitching in class like the total rebel i am;) **

**This story will actually get somewhere soon, and I hope you don't find it too boring atm. I love writing this though. My favouritest ever shows ;3**

* Forgot to mention, if you don't know who Sam Tyler is, he's the guy from Life On Mars, and was the first one to go back in time whilst in a Coma, except he went to the 1970's and that was where he met Gene, Ray and Chris. Shaz, at that point, wasn't there because it was set in Manchester, and A2A is set in London. There was also another WPC there, who Sam promoted to DC, Annie Cartwright. Sam was sent back to 2006 after a siege, leaving Gene and the gang in danger. He made notes about his experience and sent them all to a psychologist, Alex Drake, which is how Alex knew all about Gene and co and believes that she's just created them from her imagination, since she was studying Sam's case notes before she was shot.

**Oh yeah, Sam committed suicide (jumped off a building!) to get back to the 1970's, saved Gene and that, and married Annie. :P Though we never saw past when he went back to 1970's after committing suicide, Alex asked Ray about Sam in the first episode, and it turns out that Sam married Annie, but, sadly, died. His car was found in a lake- but his body was never found. Which meant he was dead in both worlds.**

**Well, that's what you believe if you haven't seen the last episode of Ashes To Ashes, anyway.**


	6. Notes

**I'm just like you  
****Ashes to Ashes/Wild at Heart Crossover**

_You and me tried everything  
But still that mockingbird wont sing_

_-Mockingbird, Rob Thomas_

**1982.**

Alice was wet, cold and alone when Shaz happened to stumble upon her. What Shaz was doing out at this hour, Alice didn't even bother to ask, she was too confused and way beyond logic in her emotional state. Alice liked Shaz, she had instantly when she had first awoke in 1982, Shaz had been the first person she had met, actually. Well, she didn't count her dad and younger self as meeting people, so she'd say Shaz was the first. Anyway, she liked the girl. She was young, pretty, and had a calm, friendly vibe radiating off her. She hadn't questioned her like the others had, but instead she had just smiled and tended to her wounds on the back of her head. She had been a police officer, too. WPC, something like that. Usually they were full of questions. Then again, things were very different in 1982 than in 2010! And she was used to Africa, after all…

Anyway, Shaz walked around the corner, laughing gleefully with her fiancée, Chris. Shaz and Chris stopped short when they noticed a sobbing Alice. Shaz immediately recognised her, and rushed over to her, leaving Chris looking baffled- didn't really take much for that to happen though- and following after her.

"Alice?"

Alice looked up, sniffing, and embarrassed, "Shaz?"

Shaz frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know!" Alice cried, bursting into another round of sobs, "I just want to go home."

Shaz nodded slowly, "Do you live nearby, Alice?"

"No, not at all." She sobbed, shaking her head.

Shaz blinked, and looked at Chris, who just shrugged, "Where do you live, Alice?"

"With Danny… Oh, Danny…" More tears erupted.

Shaz leaned over to Chris and whispered in his ear, "I think she's drunk or some'fin. I'll take her to my 'ouse, maybe ask the ma'am what to do wiv 'er or some'fin."

"D'yer want me ter help yer, Shazzer?" Chris asked, glancing warily at Alice.

Shaz shook her head, "It's fine- funny, how she stopped outside my house." Shaz smiled, "Bye, baby."

"Bye, lover." Chris said, giving her a quick peck on the lips on the lips and smiling before casting one more wary glance at Alice and walking away, constantly looking over his shoulder until he disappeared around he corner. Shaz watched him until he disappeared around the corner, and then turned back to Alice, who was now slumped against the wall, head in hands, and she looked like she wasn't even breathing.

Shaz knelt down to her, frowning. She'd seen many people drunk, of course she would, being part of CID, the Guv drank all the time with the Ma'am. And Ray and Chris drank all the time, though Chris was easy to deal with when he was drunk, and she didn't have to deal with Ray when he was drunk! And the Ma'am and Guv, well, they had each other. Like they always did. But who did this mysterious Alice have? This Danny person she was muttering on about didn't seem to be around. Just like the Ma'am, when she was always nattering on about this daughter that they never saw. Though Shaz didn't doubt she didn't have a daughter, she could tell, from the unconditional love in Alex's eyes, she knew her daughter was real. And if her daughter was real, where was she? And is Danny was real, who was he?

So Shaz had seen many people drunk, and she'd seen them in all different kind of moods. But bawling their eyes out and reduced to nothing she had never seen before. Shaz smiled gently and patted a hand on Alice's shoulder comfortingly, "Alice?"

Alice looked up from her hands, sniffing, "God, I'm so sorry Shaz, I must look so-"

"It's okay." Shaz smiled, " How about you stay the night 'ere eh?"

Alice blinked, "Pardon?"

"You can stay 'ere… at mine… if you want to… if you haven't got anywhere else." Shaz said shyly.

Alice smiled, "Thank you, Shaz."

**-xoxo-**

'_Let he who is without Sin cast the first stone.' _Alex frowned. She was sure it was a quote from the bible. She read it over and over again, her lips mouthing each word as she read in a busy CID. A murder had propped up that morning, much to their distaste, and the only thing that had been left behind was the note with the quote upon it.

Alex sighed and sat back, rubbing her temples. "Finally got brainache, Bolls?"

Alex looked up to see Gene towering over her. She crossed her arms and glared defiantly at him. He had disappeared from her flat some time in the morning, leaving behind him a note that read, _'Bolly, get yer bony backside into the station- now!" _no thank you, no gratitude, nothing of the sort. And most definitely had there not been any mention of him rejecting her. That still stung. How could he act like that around her? She knew that he at least wanted to 'get her knickers off', as he'd put it. So why didn't he take the opportunity? She would have thought he would have leaped at the chance!

Not that she was any sort of tart, unlike he always suggested, but she just… he just… well…

No. She was being distracted now. She just needed to get home to Molly. She didn't have time for… well, for men. If that was what you would say it was.

"No." She answered, and Gene was surprised that she hadn't made some sarcastic comment in return. He knew he'd acted like a right bastard towards her. God, she had gone to kiss him, hadn't she?

But Christ, he couldn't handle it. She was always talking about leaving. Ever since day one. She obviously didn't like it here, just like Sam had always said he hated it and wanted to leave. But Sam, well, Sam settled down, in the end. Married Annie, was up for a promotion and everything, was gonna be a DCI of his own station- and he'd even told Gene that he and Annie were thinking about having a few kids. He'd laughed at the idea. What had Sam wanted kids for?

But then Sam had died.

Sam had never had the chance to get that promotion and become a DCI and he'd never had the chance to have a family with Annie, like he wanted. He never got the chance to have the perfect life which, now, Gene could see really _was _perfect. God dammit, the stupid nonce had gone and driven himself into a river, and the body never found- How can that be? How can a body just disappear? How could he just leave like that? Annie never even got a proper goodbye with him.

He'd never let him, Gene Hunt, his best mate, say goodbye, either.

So Gene knew what it was like when someone left. Especially without a goodbye. Which, he knew, would happen with Alex. She was so eager to get away. She'd turn on her heel and flounce away- back to that daughter that she was always banging on about. Molly, wasn't it? Yeah. Her. Yeah, Alex would go back to her daughter, wherever she was, without a second thought for him.

So he couldn't get in too deep.

He wouldn't be able to handle it if he was too attached to Alex and she left.

It was bad enough already.

**-xoxo-**

**A/N: Mostly a filler sort of chapter. (OH and as for the bible references, I'm not sure what the exact quote is, but I know it's alone those lines. I studied it in a RS lesson last week)- I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in AGES. -_- I blame making owl cake and revising for English. (If anyone knows what you're supposed to put in a conclusion- that'd be great?) But I only have one more hour of this silly controlled assessment, and then I should be able to get back into my normal routine =D **

**Review? **

**^ lots of love and kisses for putting up with my stupid updating times. **


	7. Shaz

**I'm Just Like You**  
**Ashes To Ashes/Wild At Heart crossover**

_Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it,  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
- Let The Flames Begin, Paramore_

**1982**

Alex was avoiding Gene as much as possible. Which was hard, obviously. Considering they both worked together, him being a DCI and her a DI, they spent most of their days together. And Alex guessed that was what stung about the rejection so much. They were always together, whether it be working on a case or not really, and she had begun to depend on him. And she knew it was a stupid, reckless thing to do. She was supposed to be fighting all of them, they were keeping her here and she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back in 2008 with her Molly, her daughter.

Luckily for her today though, it was mostly working in the office, not heading out on foot. Which meant that she stay stuck behind her desk, with Gene stuck in his office, neither having any reason to talk to each other, unless they needed updating on the case or one of them found a new lead. Which, granted, there weren't many of. With a wry smile to herself, Alex stood and headed to the kitchenette, suddenly thirsty for a coffee. Suprisingly, Ray didn't ask her to get one, nor did Chris, and they didn't ask Shaz either- wait, where were Chris and Shaz?

Alex stopped when she heard voices floating from the kitchenette. Chris and Shaz's voices.

"So yer just let 'er stay?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well yeah, I couldn't just let 'er stay out all night in the cold could I?"

"Well no, but she's a stranger ain't she, so it's... I dunno..."

"What else was I supposed to do? She's a nice girl, and I can't figure 'er out, but yer just like 'er anyway you know? Bit like Ma'am really?"

Alex was intruiged with the comparison to her, and rounded the corner to enter the kitchenette. One look at Shaz's face told her that Shaz was scared. Obviously scared that Alex had heard the comparison- she had, but she had no idea what either of them were on about!

Alex smiled at them warmly and grabbed a mug from the cupboard at the top and began to fill the kettle up with water from the sink, "Who's that then?" She asked lightly, curious.

Shaz and Chris looked at each other. Chris then quickly looked down at his shoes and let his finacee handle this. Shaz sighed frustratedly before turning to Alex shyly, "You know tha' woman we picked up yesterday, ma'am?"

Alex frowned and thought about it for a moment when realisation hit her, "Alice?"

"Yeah! The older one though." Shaz answered, smiling, glad that Alex didn't see angry at all.

Alex nodded and frowned. At that moment the sound of the kettle whistled and pierced through the air, and Alex turned to it and started making herself a coffee. This gave Shaz and Chris the idea moment to sneak out, and Alex smirked. Of course she knew that they would sneak out. They hadn't made her DI for nothing! But one thing that she couldn't figure out was what was up with this Alice. Why did she insist on being involved in Alex's life now? Was she from the future too? No, that couldn't be possible. This was all a coma-induced dream, she knew that. So why did she hope that Alice was from the future? Maybe she was hoping that a bit of normality would be restored in this place.

But Alice could also be from her imagination. Another trick being played on her in this... purgatory world. That was what annoyed her the most. She didn't know what was real anymore. Oh, of course that made no sense, since she was living in a dream, or at least she hoped that she was. But it was what she felt. At one point, everything had made sense. Well, aside from the fact that she had seemed to travel back in time, but that was another matter and she was used to the idea now. No, it was only fairly recent. Alex knew why it didn't feel right. She just didn't want to acknowledge the fact that her and Gene were growing distance ever since that... well, it was a bloody snog not a kiss! Gene Hunt, her constant in this world, the one that she needed and relied on, was pushing her away. Alex bowed her head and rest it on the cupboard and exhaled slowly. She needed to stop thinking about Gene Hunt, of course this world here revolved around him. But she needed to figure out who this Alice was. For once, this wasn't about Gene.

There was only one way to find out who this Alice was.

Abandoning her half-made coffee, Alex walked out and found Shaz at her desk. Alex leaned down and murmured in Shaz's ear, "Shaz, this is going to sound weird, but can I borrow the keys to your flat?" Shaz looked at her oddly, and Alex carried on, "It's this Alice, I'm sure I know her from somewhere." Alex half-lied.

Shaz bit her lip, "This isn't cause of what I said earlier is it Ma'am?"

Alex shook her head, smiling, "No, of course not."

Shaz nodded meekly, and Alex could tell that she still didn't believe her, but there was nothing that she could do about that. Shaz handed her the keys to her flat from her pocket, "When will you be back Ma'am?"

"I'm not sure." Alex answered, shrugging.

"What shall I tell the Guv?" Shaz asked worried, it seemed everyone was afraid of Gene but Alex.

Alex smiled, and cocked her head to the side, "Just tell him I've gone to see a snout. I should be back soon."

Shaz nodded and they both glanced at Gene's office, the blinds were open and they could see him sitting back in his chair, feet swung up onto his desk with a cigerette in one hand. _The things will bloody kill him_, Alex thought. Alex gave a warm smile to Shaz before grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair, and making sure that Gene wasn't watching from his office, she slipped out the doors.

**-xoxo-**

Alice woke feeling lonely. For once craz moment, she completely forgot eerything that had happened in the past 24 hours, and thought that it had all just been a stupid nightmare. She sighed in contentment as she lay back on the bed, gathering that Danny had allowed her to sleep in- for once! Not that she was ungrateful of course, no she was very grateful indeed. sje was so tired from all the wdding planning that she probably would've ran at a wall like a rhino if she didn't catch up on her sleep.

Alice's eyes fluttered open and she frowned as she took in a room she wasn't used to. This wasn't her and Danny's room!

It all quickly flooded back to Alice. That this was all real. This wasn't a nightmare conjured up from her imagination.

Alice jumped out of the bed quickly when she heard movement in the next room. She assumed that it was Shaz- that was her name, wasn't it? No, Sharon. No, no, no she liked to be called Shaz, yeah she'd got that right at least!- so she quickly ran her hands through her hair, trying to smooth it down. She looked down at herself, she was still in the clothes that she had worn yesterday. She'd have to ask Shaz if she could borrow some clothes, she was sure that Shaz would let her.

So she headed out into the next room, and stopped when instead of seeing Shaz sat watching the TV, it was Alex Drake.

Alex turned her head towards her immeadiately, and then grabbed the remote for the TV, switching it off. "We need to talk." She said omniously, and Alice gulped.

* * *

**A/N:** Jesus, it's been a while for this fic, hasn't it? I BLAME MY LAPTOP CHARGER FOR BREAKING. But luckily, I have an inset day today, and my ickle sister doesn't which means I can steal her laptop without being told off:3 Also, I've moved this fic to the Wild At Heart main page instead of the crossover section, because otherwise nobody notices it:) x


End file.
